warfarepediafandomcom-20200215-history
US Forces
The US Forces are an army featured in Warfare 1944. Description During June of 1944, the U.S Army and its allies took part in one of history's greatest land and sea offensives. Beginning with the landing on the beaches of Normandy, the U.S forces pushed their way across the French countryside toward the border. History The U.S Army is the successor to the Continental Army of the American Revolution, formed on the 14th of June, 1775. After the end of the Revolution, most of the Continental Army was disbanded, those few that remained would form the nucleus of what would become the U.S Army. They went into World War II well equipped, but untested. They left it as one of the most powerful armies in the world. Uniform The U.S troops wear a combination of the M-1941 and M-1943 uniforms, with a M1 helmet. Weapons 'M1 Garand' A semi-automatic rifle that was actively used in combat from 1936 to 1966, and is the first rifle of its kind to be standard issue. Used by all infantry units except the Sniper and Mortar, it gave individual U.S. infantrymen far more firepower at their disposal than their bolt-action equipped counterparts. The Garand is now only used by drill teams, honor guards and civilians. 'M1903 Springfield' A bolt-action rifle that entered service in 1905 and was the standard issue rifle during World War 1, this was still issued as a standard weapon during World War 2, as there were not enough M1 Garands available. The sniper variant would serve all the way to the early years of the Vietnam War. 'M1A1 Thompson' The infamous 'Tommy Gun', this submachine gun was completed just after the end of World War 1. The Thompson only entered service with the U.S Army in 1938, and was replaced as the standard issue SMG by the M3 'Grease Gun' after World War 2 ended. However, it remained in limited service all the way to the Vietnam War. Used by Assault Teams. 'M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle' The BAR was designed as a replacement for the French Chauchat machine gun during the last years of World War 1. Whilst not a proper machine gun, it was often used in the LMG role during World War 2. The BAR would continue to serve with U.S troops in the Korean War and even in the early stages of the Vietnam War. Other nations continued to use it into the 1990's. Used by Assault Teams. 'Mk 2 Grenade' The distinctive shape of this grenade gave it the nickname 'Pineapple', and made it one of the most recognizable infantry weapons of the 20th century. It was first introduced in 1920, and would be used all the way to the Vietnam War. Used by Riflemen and Assault Teams. 'M1919 Browning' An air-cooled development of the Browning M1917, it was first adopted in 1919. Primarily used by Machine Gun Teams, it was also mounted on many Allied vehicles, from jeeps to tanks to aircraft. It was eventually replaced in the LMG role by the M60, though variants of the M1919 are still in limited use by various countries today. 'M9 Bazooka' Having received the 'Bazooka' nickname from a vague resemblance to a musical instrument, this is one of the most recognizable weapons of the 20th century. First adopted in 1942, it was used in the Korean War as well, but was replaced by the M20 'Super Bazooka' due to its lack of effectiveness against the North Korean tanks. Used only by Bazooka Teams. 'M2 Mortar' A light 60mm mortar used for infantry support, this weapon was adopted in 1940. Despite its classification, it had a very long range compared to its counterparts in the service of other nations. It served in World War 2, the Korean War, and even the Vietnam War. 'M4A1 Sherman' The (in)famous Sherman medium tank was first adopted in 1942, and would serve until 1955 in U.S service. Despite the reputation it has since acquired, the Sherman, especially its up-gunned variants, was quite effective against the vast majority of foes it faced. Upgraded versions in Israeli service acquitted themselves well against more modern Soviet tanks. 'P51 Mustang' Built in response to a British specification, the Mustang was first adopted in 1942. Originally meant to use a Allison engine, designed for low-altitude operations, it only really came into its own with a licensed version of the British Rolls-Royce Merlin engine. Whilst the U.S stopped using them in combat by 1957, variants would remain in the service of other nations, with some lasting until 1984. 'Artillery' The U.S used a large variety of artillery pieces during World War 2, the most common of which were the 105mm M2A1 howitzer and 155mm Howitzer M1, both of which are still serving with some countries in the present day. Heavy artillery guns like the 155mm M1/M2 "Long Tom" were also used, to a lesser extent. 'AN-M8 Smoke Grenade' Similar in appearance to the Mk III concussion grenade, this grenade is filled with a chemical that produces white smoke when burned. It can be used to signal allies, or to hide their movements. The smoke is toxic, and prolonged exposure can cause health problems. Used by Assault Teams. Units 'Riflemen' A 5-man squad equipped with semi-automatic rifles and grenades. Effective against other infantry. 'Assault Team' A 4-man squad equipped with a semi-automatic rifle, 2 sub-machine guns and an automatic rifle, along with grenades and smoke grenades. They are effective against infantry, even in cover. '.30 Cal Team' A 2-man team equipped with a semi-automatic rifle and a machine gun. They are effective against infantry when in cover. 'Sniper' A skilled sharpshooter equipped with a scoped bolt-action rifle. Highly accurate but slow firing. Effective against infantry at long range. 'Bazooka' A 2-man equipped with a semi-automatic rifle and a rocket launcher. They are effective against armor. 'Mortar' A soldier carrying a mortar, allowing him to deliver light artillery fire upon the enemy. 'Officer' A soldier carrying a semi-automatic rifle who can call in artillery strikes or air strikes, and also provides a morale and damage boost. 'Tank' A tank equipped with a main gun and a machine gun. It is strong against all infantry but is vulnerable to fire support. This unit can be damaged in specific areas like the engine, machine gun or the main gun, disabling it or reducing its effectiveness. Category:Armies